1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a transformed Synechococcus elongatus strain capable of producing biodiesel directly from carbon dioxide and a method for producing biodiesel and a method for removing carbon dioxide using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the crisis of depletion of limited energy resources due to the mass consumption of fossil fuels, oil prices remain high consistently and the problems of global warming and environmental pollution persist. For this reason, researches are actively ongoing worldwide on various types of energy sources that can replace fossil fuels. Many researches and efforts are being made also in Korea, which is heavily dependent on imports of energy resources. Until now, the development of bioenergy as a renewable alternative energy source has been quite successful. In particular, biodiesel which can be produced from recyclable animal or plant oil is drawing attentions as a clean alternative fuel.
Biodiesel is mostly produced from vegetable oils such as soybean oil, palm oil, etc. However, Korea relies mainly on imported soybean oil or palm oil, as the raw materials of biodiesel, and their prices are high and unstable because they are food-related resources greatly affected by the change in international environment. In this situation, Korea's energy security is threatened not only be petroleum but also by alternative fuels and, therefore, it is urgently needed to provide measures to utilize inexpensive raw materials or domestic resources.